A human thing
by PhysicNightmare
Summary: Short oneshot based of Loki and Oc. Loki heard his love say something he didn't understand and he is going to find out what it is and what it dose! (Set on earth mention's of Avengers) (FINISHED)


Glinda sighed, logging onto her computer. Her throat hurt like fuck … well now that it was mentioned EVERYTHING FUCKING HURT! It made her want to flip tables, but she was too sick to even stand. Thank Odin that her lovely boyfriend was there to help her.

"Love; do you want me to fetch you anything? Water?" Loki mumbled in her ear, running his fingers through her long red hair. She was lying on his chest as they were both lying on the sofa beneath a blanket. She shook her head, not wanting to stress her aching throat any more than she had to.

Loki chuckled deeply within his chest, squeezing her. "You're simply precious when you are ill, darling. You know this?"

Glinda sighed and groaned. "Good to know my misfortune amuses you, my lord." She shot him a glare. If looks could kill, the love sick god would have dropped dead by now. Loki smirked and raised his eyebrows, "Feisty today aren't we?"

"I am sick and don't want to do anything but sleep… maybe dying would be better than just lying here wasting away."

"Don't say that." Loki said narrowing his eyes at her, then he kissed her cheek.

"What did I tell you yesterday? Don't kiss me; one of us sick is bad enough."

"And what did I say Glinda RedBird? 'Don't tell me what to do.'" He smirked as Glinda face palmed.

"Whatever you say…" She rolled over; Loki snuggled up to her, his face nuzzled in her neck as Glinda tried to rest. But seeing as her lover was awake, and the god of mischief…she will never be able to rest. This was Loki's game: Every time Glinda started dozing, Loki would feign concern. He would ask her if she needed anything, or if she was feeling any better or ask her a stupid question etc. etc.

The worst part was that Loki KNEW what he was doing, knew that he was annoying the living hell out of his little mistress. He just didn't give a flying fart if she was annoyed. Loki admired Glinda's resting face for a while, deciding to give her some time for much needed rest. He saw the semi dark circles under her eyes from nights where she couldn't get to sleep until all hours because she was kept up with her coughing.

Loki wished there was something he could do, but Glinda said she will be fine and the cold will pass over quickly. When he continued to whine and badger her about it she told him 'It's a Midgardian thing.'

So this left Loki with one question that prodded his mind night and day since she said it. What actually IS 'a Midgardian thing'?

He wanted to know. No he MUST know! He had to know! And he swore on his name of Odinson that he will find out.

He was very tempted to just wake his slumbering lover from her deep sleep to ask his silly question, but to him at this time it was not a laughing matter at all, but he felt bad for keeping her awake. So what Loki decided to do was gently move out from under her on the sofa and go ask the man of iron what this so called 'Midgardian thing' was.

Loki had to wonder around Stark Tower a bit longer than he planned to find the genius billionaire playboy, but he eventually found him.

"Man of iron!"

"Oh, it's you. What's up reindeer games?" He asked, taking a handful of blueberries from the small bag he was sharing with Bruce, who was on the other side of their little geek dome or AKA "Lab" to them.

"I have something I must ask of you."

"Got your ridiculous helmet stuck in the revolving door?"

"What? No that is absurd. Glinda, she speaks of something you call 'A Midgardian thing', I demand to know what this is."

Tony let out a snort, "What are you talking about?"

"A Midgardian thing?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "Do you not know it?"

"No, I've never heard of it." He turned his back to Loki and continued on with what he was doing, eating blueberries all the while.

"You are of no help, iron Midgardian."

"Go ask your brother! He probably takes these details in more than I do since he is so fascinated with Earth!"

Loki turned on his heel, not like being bossed around by Tony but silently he had no other choice but to go ask his brother.

Loki found Thor and Steve in the training room, Steve was doing pushups and Thor was resting at the moment from Odin knows what he was doing.

"Ahh brother! You have come to visit me?" Thor stood up the moment he laid eyes on his little brother, who looked rather confused at the moment. He held out his arms gesturing for Loki to come to him and hug but Loki pushed his brother's strong, fit arms down.

"Brother I am not here because I want to be. I'm here to ask you a question regarding Midgardian culture."

"Certainly, my dear brother! What is it?" Thor smiled brightly at Loki, never happier that Loki found happiness and security in you. A poor Midgardian girl, and by this, has stopped his reign of terror on the people of Midgard.

"What is a Midgardian thing?"

Thor's eyes widen, he chuckled nervously. "A what?"

"A Midgardian thing." Loki was just about to stomp out of the room, or smack his brother for being an idiot. Which ever felt right in the moment.

"I-I can't say that I do! Have you asked Glinda?"

"She is the one who said it! And I asked the man of iron but he doesn't know either!" Loki sighed, face palming. "I guess I'm getting too worked up over this. I just get really insecure when she speaks of things I'm not familiar with.. I feel like she will leave me for someone of her own kind because I do not know these things…"

"Brother," Thor smiled softly. Clapping Loki on the back. "Glinda would never leave you. I've seen the way she looks at you. She adores you in the highest way a Midgardian can muster. Probably even more than Bella with that... Uhh who was it… Edward fellow! The man of iron and his mistress were talking about that yesterday! Hah! What an odd story it was!"

"I suppose. I will be going back to Glinda now. Goodbye brother."

"Of course, Loki! I apologize I was of no assistance." Loki rolled his eyes and thought,

"You are never of assistance to me…"

He tried shutting the door to their room as gently as possible, but it was to no avail.

Glinda woke anyway. Rather suddenly and in a way that even startled Loki. He sighed and put a hand over his heart. "Glinda, dear you startled me!" He laughed and walked over to her, sitting down and putting her on his lap.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better ~" She answered, rubbing her beautiful blue eyes in the most cute fashion. Loki had to resist the urge to pounce on her.

"What is a Midgardian thing, love?"

"A what?"

"A Midgardian thing?"

Glinda giggled, Loki's heart fluttered. "You're still on about that?"

"Yes, please tell me~" His eyes pleaded.

Glinda stood up, pulling him over to the bed, "How about I show you, love~" Glinda winked and smiled.

Loki smirked, he knew where this was going.

**Just a cute small one-shot. I'v been Ill lately and still am, so I'm stuck with nothing to do! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
